Anti Anime Clan
A faction that is hostile against Furries, Gachas and especially towards Weeaboos. They are neutral towards Gamers and friendly towards the Memers. Description Troops in the organization have a para-military strength of CLASSIFIED; mostly composed of: ordinary civilians, former Gamer troops, penguins, vigilantes, and Memer paramilitary forces and mercenaries. Memer private corporations would often sell (at a discount) the clan with arms, medical supplies and advanced supplies for civil use. The OOFRF has also provided ample portions of medical and food supplies to the clan for increased revenue until its disbandment, but gave all the military hardware and the blueprints to them, including the 6th gen military contract with Innovation Inc.;and was greeted by the Prime Minister of the OOFRF himself, before resigning away from his rule and leaving into a better life. History The Anti Anime Clan is a splinter cell organization that was split apart from the gamers after the Weebs signed alliances with the gamers. After this occurrence, a certain percentage of gamers felt betrayed by their government and was left to their own path. Eventually, a former WKSF gamer troop member named AAPenguin decided to spread the doctrine of 'true gaming culture' towards former gamer troops and civilians; this led to the creation of the clan with people composed of mostly regular civilians and former(betrayed) gamer troops. The spread of the doctrine became more and more popular towards different social platforms; including discord and such. Reports have been claimed that they massacred a dozen of Anime conventions and have assassinated multiple Weeaboo military advisors and representatives of the Weeaboo Empire with the use of heavy weapons and terrorizing civilians in multiple conventions and summit meetings; using a strategy that is from a reference of the mission "No Russian" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 but set in locations in Anime Conventions. Nicknamed the "Action" this plan has been planned up to the scale of the entire Weeb Empire. As the death of Chidori would occur and the Chief revealing as an anime character, many more gamer civilians and even a fair amount of troops have resigned their duties in the USGR, burning their passports and ripping their citizenship documents to live out as a new individual of the Anti Anime Clan. Military training and overall military quality has to be increased in order to be fit in modern standards. Protests have been made to ban anime in any form, as an application in the USGR Constitution and Law Order. Contact with the TGUE has also been made to increase the efforts of efficiency in security and safety measures by volunteering in dealing with gacha and thot prisoners into their systems. Civil advancement has also been in action due to the amount of gamers defecting towards the clan. Tensions have been high between the "Patriots"- an armed anti-anime group who claimed to cleanse the corrupt of the current gamer political system- and USGR law enforcement; causing pressure towards the gamer council and defense forces. Hysteria within the USGR borders grew as many more movements and propaganda about getting rid of anime became prominent in forms of: graffiti, posters, mascots, videos, caricatures, images and also used by some stand-up comedians in the USGR and in some parts outside of USGR affiliation. After in contact with Yeetmaster, the clan is now participating in the Sphere of Common Defense; an alliance that seeks to protect and prevent any major danger that could greatly affect the world. Major participation/events timeline November 22, 2019- The Anti-Anime Clan proposed a project that would modernize arms and overall military quality of the insurgents who are within the clan, especially with the high alert that is still in effect in the state of Maine. These countries who have contributed to the modernization are: 5th Reich, Soviet Union, Chinese Gamer government and private Tailbiter contracts. Movements of the modernization include: increasing manpower and firepower, military training and modern logistical systems. November 25, 2019- A personal fax call was initiated between Penguin and Erich von Blenspeiler(Premier of the 5th Reich) to send in volunteer divisions towards the German frontlines in Hamburg, forming relations between the clan and the 5th Reich. December 12, 2019 - The AAC Wins a Majority in Memer Parliament for the first time. December 31, 2019- The Korean Branch of the AAC sparked a revolution in Korea and took Pyongyang alongside with the 5th Reich and communist separatists, until the intervention of the ISAF and the Cult of Mr. Miller to contain communism within the nation. January 5, 2020- Two sides eventually made a ceasefire and the AAC had agreed on the appeasement of the ISAF. They are also participating in the Panmunjon Summit to discuss about the future of Korea with: The Cult of Mr. Miller, ISAF, 5th Reich and the Peoples' Korean Revolt(communist separatists) January 25 2020- Under the private funds of the 5th Reich and Memer contact brokers, they are majorly participating and making the Laserwaffe Projekt; an aim to revolutionize a rifle to the soldats in the 5th Reich and to increase firepower in the AAC. Foreign branches of the Anti-Anime Clan USGR territories- Is the main and core branch of the Anti-Anime Clan where they both have a formidable military force and a propaganda agency. Although as they do participate as a political party within the Gamer Parliament, they have been strictly monitored by Chief as he/she was too suspicious of the party taking control of passing government bills and laws and afraid of them creating a dictatorial regime within the borders, even though Chief did not restrict the Clan to buy weapons inside and/or outside of its borders. Memer territories- Comparing to the relations towards the Memers, they have shown a friendlier approach towards their viewpoint of the Clan. In fact, they have been promoted to be involved propaganda, espionage and police duty. Eventually the numbers have been growing within Memer territory, and the Anti-Anime Party of the Bois(Memer party branch of the AAC) was among one of the most powerful political parties to this day. Japanese/Kyotian territories- Also called as 帝国主義の報復(Imperialist Retribution), is a small band of Japanese citizens who are opposed against the traditions of anime that has been brought and had been normalized in Japan. The beliefs doctrinated that group is to revive its imperial ambitions; both their social and economic policies as a whole nation. Their only weapon is through psychological means of broadcasting radio programs through private Japanese radio agencies as the party is under heavy surveillance of Japanese security forces commanded by Chidori; occasionally Fleur herself. Swiss branch- The branch there is more military-focused rather than being propaganda-based as they rely on other foreign anti-anime broadcasts source as their only news. Although the army is fairly small, they are highly trained, experienced and equipped with some Memer, TGUE and 5th Reich experimental military technology. Canadian branch- Whilst they are notorious of being scattered all around the U.S.A borders, they are also famous in Canada by their mass military organizations in remote areas, usually in provinces like: Nunavut, Yukon Territories and Newfoundland and Labrador, and some areas in Alberta, Canada The military branch there are well-trained and equipped; contrasting to their Swiss counterpart, are mainly trained in unconventional winter warfare but are also trained in all-around combat situations. They have also been known by their past actions of terrorism; including their most infamous act of raiding Potato Chip factories and steal Potato Ketchup flavoured chips and smuggling them into outposts. Tongan branch- Although their history is unknown are yet still to uncover, they have been at least known that their military branch acted on anti-piracy acts and mass fleet interception and hijacking vessels in the Oceania continent with the use of lightning speed tactics and armored patrol speedboats. Radio stations are set up there to spread the doctrine of anti anime and to intercept and receive enemy intel coming across the continent. Discord Branch: This branch is composed of betrayed gamers which has many military officers from the Gamers along with new recruits. They rely on using propaganda to stop anime and clean servers of the infectious anime disease to help all other branches. They span across all servers and aim to stop anime spread over the chatting platform. They aim to get support of server owners to get rid of anime and clown on the furries and weebs for further propaganda. Many servers have unrecruited betrayed gamers and civilians who have not been recruited into the AAC, and are working to get them in the clan. Syrian branch: As Bashar Al-Assad-President of Syria-was used as a figure to destroy anime, many people have been devoted to see him as a hero to normalize and retribute Syria as its own nation and not a country that has been succumbed to anime media. Korean Branch(Northern part): As Kpop was common nowadays in the unified Korea, many North Koreans who saw the unification were outraged and started to riot on the Kpop fan police; especially in Pyongyang, former North Korea. Now cooperating with the communist separatists, they have been supplied by the Soviet Union and the Chinese to eradicate both the Kpop fangirls and the weebs within the Korean Peninsula. Propaganda Gallery Category:Faction Category:Sphere of Common Defense